


原罪<4>

by tangcu



Category: ONER
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:24:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22690192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangcu/pseuds/tangcu
Relationships: 洋岳 - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	原罪

他和李振洋姑且是苟到了倒数第二轮，离厂的那天，李英超和其他人一起出来送他们，场面一度搞得挺伤感。

岳明辉独来独往这么些年，已经很少动感情了。但少年人的情谊单纯又热烈，烧得他那颗寂寂的心又体会了一把鲜活的感觉。

厂牌把李英超和李振洋包装成了一对cp，他岳明辉就扮演着多余又可怜的队长的角色。离厂的时候，俩小李在一起说悄悄话，马路对面的长枪短炮冲着那边一顿拍。和岳明辉聊得来的几个弟弟围着他，你一句我一句的根本停不下来，上车之前他才走到李英超跟前。虽然觉得李英超不会听，但他还是忍不住嘱咐了几句，没想到李英超居然望着他乖乖地点了头。

岳明辉的妈粉人格又觉醒了。

他侄子必须出道！这小脸蛋！这小身段！要是出不了道，他必须得跳出来与扭曲的当代大众审美battle一下！

“你battle啊？”李振洋挨着岳明辉，欠揍地调侃。

练习生们哭成一团，岳明辉独自愤怒，话都说不利索：“不是！怎么就！……哎我的天哪！他们都疯了吗！”

李英超做什么事都认真，不仅在认真地搞复仇的主业，偶像的副业也没一点含糊。小孩站在人群之外静悄悄地擦眼泪，岳明辉远远的看着，有点揪心。

他支起胳膊肘，捅了下李振洋，小声问：“你说……超儿有把我当亲人吗？”

李振洋垂眸看着他。这人就好像参加儿子的毕业典礼一样，早晨鼓捣了整整俩小时才心有不甘地出门。他杀过很多吸血鬼，谋杀岳明辉是他下手最狠的一回。难以置信经历过那样的伤害，受害者还能有这样的心态。

以人类短暂的生命、有限的体验，很难想象岳明辉生命的河流到底流经了怎样黑暗的地狱。

估计是现场的氛围所致，岳明辉把一直以来担心的东西，都絮絮叨叨地在李振洋耳边说了。

“我要是死了，超儿就是自己一个人了。你也知道……吸血鬼的初拥是很简单的，所以我只有后代，却没有亲人。”岳明辉情绪很低落，“可超儿不一样。我和姐姐共享一个子宫，他又是从姐姐的子宫中孕育而来的……我真舍不得。我孤独这么多年了，真的舍不得……”

“他要杀你。”

“所以我才……”他叹了口气，“复仇是他的夙愿，我不想颠覆他的世界。可我也不想也让他背负弑亲的罪孽。万一老天爷还在看呢？”

“……你真的杀了你姐姐？”李振洋问道。

岳明辉身体一僵，表情更加黯淡了。

“是啊……”他叹了口气，“我可是家主啊……”

“你到底……”

“哎呀好啦，要去拍大合照啦。”岳明辉推了他一把，回避的意味很明显，“你去找李英超吧，我要去找别的弟弟啦。”

如果有好的办法，岳明辉由衷地希望他们能够杀了自己，从而结束他冗长的生命。

但他总觉得应该适量削减上床的频率——无论是李振洋偶尔的占有欲，还是李英超对他身上印子的过激反应，都会让他感到不安。

出厂后他和李振洋去了趟泰国，在豪华席梦思上，俩人和畏畏缩缩躲在卫生间的李英超视频通话。

“反正你们闲着也是闲着，不如试试我两个小idea？”

“……李英超你能不能专心准备决赛别不务正业？”

“都是些耗时间的方法，之前不是忙吗。”

“你赶紧说，说完赶紧去训练。”

听李英超叽里呱啦说了一大堆，李振洋勉强总结了俩关键词：“连续曝晒、连续摇铃？”他捂住收音孔，背对摄像头问岳明辉：“啥道理？”

岳明辉耸肩道：“和圣水在一本书上，对付西方吸血鬼的土方子。”

李振洋刚想到上次的圣水计划，就立刻评估出此次作战的靠谱程度。他神神叨叨地和前台唠了半天此房风水不好，中国人讲究这个，死气白咧地把房间换到了顶层。这下更是一览众山小了，方圆十公里再也没有比他们高的地方。

晚上李振洋拉着岳明辉去逛便利店，录够了小日常后就甩了小于，一头扎进路边装修简陋的成人用品店。他普吉大岳哥脸皮薄，就背着手在店门口不安地晃悠，场面一度像未成年去买十八禁光碟一个作案一个放风。

李振洋春风满面地出来：“哎，我觉得小李这个方案值得一试。”

岳明辉：“啥？”

李振洋从袋子里拎出一袋情趣铃铛套装，硬卡纸上印着个搔首弄姿的美女，铃铛就串在美女的三点上。

“这不是给你买铃吗。”

“……人小李说的是圣铃好吗？圣铃？教堂产的铃铛？你耳朵聋了吗？”

第二天岳明辉被尾端坠着铃铛的按摩棒插醒的时候，才真正领悟到大洋哥换房的高深的意义。他那点儿起床气还没来得及脱缰，就被突如其来的情潮一举浇熄。

李振洋把他的大腿和小腿绑到一起，摆弄成M字后固定到躺椅的扶手上，双手绑紧拉过头顶，捆在靠背的提手上。托之前训练的福，很多他原来做不到的姿势，现在都能做到了。

那时岳明辉还不清醒，嘟囔了一句你干嘛呀小于不让晒太阳的，抬起困意朦胧的眼睛软软地瞪了一眼李振洋。

“我这不就准备把小于支开么。”李振洋把昨天向岳明辉展示的铃铛套装一点一点安插好，笑眯眯地拍了一下他没入正题就迫不及待地支棱起来的阴茎，“你乖乖的，一个人呆上一天，好好贯彻小李的精神，把昨天欠的晒都补回来。”

岳明辉汗毛倒竖：“你你你等下——”

“你看，我昨天还图便宜，买的这玩意只能持续六小时。”

李振洋拨开开关的刹那，屁股里的按摩棒开始疯狂的震颤，带动铃铛哗啦哗啦的响了起来。他惊叫一声，身上其他各处的铃铛随着身体的扭动，也此起彼伏地晃动起来。李振洋蹲在旁边，饶有兴趣地视奸他，偶尔还动手鞭策一下不认真工作的铃铛。

“小于喊我了。”他恋恋不舍地站起来，“生病的岳岳要吃点什么？我下午给你带回来。”

“等……不要，洋洋！”岳明辉身体惊慌地弹动了一下，声音急切，“别走！哥哥坚持不了那么久……”

“想让我看着你吗哥哥？”

岳明辉不是这个意思，但此时只能退而求其次，欲哭无泪地点点头。

李振洋返回屋子里，拿出他那宝贝懒人支架，往窗台上一搁，边布置边说：“手机，满格充电宝，昨晚就给你准备了。我就知道哥哥想我看着。可小于总得有人去支开嘛……”

“我……”岳明辉恼羞成怒，“我靠！李振洋！你要点脸好吗？！”

李振洋在他额头上落下一个轻轻的吻，友好提示道：“哥哥可要留点体力等我回来啊。”

第一缕斜射到他身上的阳光竟如同烈性的春药一样，他抬眼看着手机屏幕上淫乱不已的自己，下腹剧烈地抽搐，被无机质的攻击送上了高潮。

岳明辉太了解自己的身体了，说撑不过，那就是撑不过。不会忍耐的身体对于高潮的体验来者不拒，单调乏味的刺激被羞耻心无限放大。身体表面和身下都是他搞出来的黏腻液体，铃铛被打湿了一片，响声越来越闷。

他是在床上醒过来的，李振洋打电话的声音太吵了。他操起李振洋搁在床头柜上的晚霜砸过去，李振洋背后长眼似的，稳稳地接住了。

“你看，醒了，这法子不管用。”李振洋躺上床，把镜头对准了迷迷瞪瞪的他，“我发誓，一点儿水都没放。”

岳明辉要烦死了，愤怒地抬起胳膊把李振洋的手机扫掉。还好有地毯的加持，要不然又是两月工资即刻清零。

李振洋冲着手机喊：“行了啊，弟弟，你挂下电话，我要去享受了。”

手机里传来李英超单薄、无助、明显是懂了七八分的质问：“你要干什么？！”

“大洋哥熬了一天的粥，好喝着呢，要趁热喝了。”

岳明辉脑中闪过满屏的吐槽，还来不及说出口，就被李振洋给顶散了。

“你他妈生病生到太阳表面了？！才一天不见就能晒成这个鬼样？！”

“帅，哎我头疼，别说我了帅……”


End file.
